The End of the Power Rangers
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: This is my ending for RPM, it'll be different but worth reading it!


**My RPM fic, I'm excited to find out how the ending to RPM will develop, but I couldn't wait, so I decided to write my own! This is purely my own ideas and most definitely won't happen in the show. Let's go!**

**

* * *

**Dillon stared out of the cold pane of glass. It had frosted slightly and appeared cracked. The temperature control in Corinth was being attacked by Venjix's forces, including Tenaya. He could face attacking his own sister, so he had decided to surrender his powers. The other Rangers had begged him not to, but he had made up his mind, this was the end for him.

He could just about make out energy blasts on the horizon, he would be dead soon. That was certain, Corinth was dying this very second. He was powerless.

_B_l_eep_

Dillon picked up his cell phone and checked the called. Ziggy. Should he answer, or would they just persuade him to fight. He flipped the screen and pressed the reciever to his ear.

"Dillon, come quick! It's Tenaya, Dr. K?, oh please no!......" He held for a moment as Ziggy trailed off. The sound of screaming and rapid-fire explosions filled inside Dillon's brain, "You have to come now, please, I'm begging you....Summer!!" The cell phone went dead. The mobile connections in Corinth were usually very weak at best and would often knock themselves out, but it was possible Venjix had shut it down, to prevent Dillon joining his fellow Rangers. Dillon turned to the note on his desk and scanned the words.

_When we live in such a cold plane of existence, why should we not fight those who bring the darkness. Summer. x_

He had to go, however much he fought with himself, he had to save Summer. She was everything to him now Tenaya was gone, he couldn't lose them both. Dillon grabbed his shoes and slipped them on effortlessly. He opened the door to his apartment and found her standing there. Beaten, bruised but beaming. Summer.

"Summer..." He uttered her name and she moved closer towards him. Summer pressed her lips against Dillon's and he slowly pushed her away.

"Do you know what Summer?" He placed his hands on either sides of her face, "I know everything about you," His grip on her face tightened and she squirmed, screaming. He placed one hand around her neck and the other over her mouth. Tightening his death grip even further, he snapped her spine and she sunk to the ground, "How could you think _this _would fool me?" Summer's face sizzled and faded into that of an attack bot. Dillon kicked it once and walked slowly past.

* * *

Ziggy scanned the surrounding area. His friends had morphed already, but his morpher was out of action. Feeling temporarly out of his own body, Ziggy surveyed what was going on.

There was pain.

There was death.

There wasn't any hope.

He turned on his heel to see Dr. K running towards him, sonic blaster in one hand and a small chip in the other. She fired at oncoming attack bots, throwing them into the air. She stopped just in front of Ziggy and smiled softly at him.

"Dr K, did you get it?" He asked, his voice rasping. She fired above Ziggy's head at an attack bot that had launched over a nearby car, Ziggy had been hiding behind. It fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"Of course, Ranger Green. Here this should give your morpher a brief energy boost, enough to allow it access to the fourth dimension plane, but you won't be able to use your teleportation otherwise it will drain..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, doc. I got it, can I have it please?" He asked, the urgency in his voice obvious. She passed the small chip to Ziggy, which he injected into the top his morpher. The results were instant, without having to call out 'RPM, Get in Gear' he morphed.

"Thanks Dr K."

"Don't mention it...." She stopped, her words halted by a sudden loss of breath. Her jaw fell as her legs became weak. Dr. K blunk once before dropping to her knees. Ziggy turned swiftly and rushed over to her. Tenaya stood behind Dr. K, her face beaming. She smiled darkly at Ziggy.

Everything slowed around him. Dr. K's face drained of colour, her body lay boiled by the laser from Tenaya's gun.

"Guess what, Ranger Green? I got down-graded!" She placed a hand on her hip as she pouted. Ziggy ignored her attempts to get attention and cradled Dr. K. Tears feel softly from her eyes. Tenaya sighed deeply and strutted off in the opposite direction, shooting at a passerby to quell her anger.

"_Ziggy...I..._" Ziggy felt shocked at hearing Dr. K utter his name. He knew she shouldn't speak.

"Shush, don't say anything. We'll get you away, I promise. I'll kill her."

"_Ranger Black...get Ranger Black, he's our only hope..._" She muttered, her voice quivering. Tears fell from Ziggy's eyes, pelting the inside of his helmet. He pressed into his morpher, making the helmet fade away. He pulled a cell phone from his belt and dialled '2' on his auto-dial. He heard the phone pick up and, upon hearing no reply, began to speak,

"Dillon, come quick, it's Tenaya, Dr. K," Ziggy looked down at her face. It had fallen still and her eyes had glazed over, "Oh no, please..." He dropped the phone into the dirt and shook Dr. K rapidly. She gave no response. Tears flowed like a river from his eyes, she was gone. Ziggy slowly closed her eyes, and with that felt a surge of courage, he placed Dr. K on the ground next to him and grabbed the cell phone.

"You have to come now, I'm begging you..." Ziggy jumped back as he saw a flash of Yellow hit the ground next to him. He looked down and saw Summer. He suit was torn and burnt, her visor cracked in several places.

"Summer!!" He yelled, she had fallen next to Dr K. The phone lines fell silent and Ziggy threw his phone aside, grabbing Summer. She turned her head, wincing at the pain.

"Ziggy...we need to get Dillon. We need him." Ziggy nodded as Summer clambered slowly to her feet. They turned around to face Tenaya.

"You can stop right there Rangers, I need something." Tenaya drew a blade quickly and plunged it into the air. The blade crackled with energy and blasted a hole in Corinth's dome. The thick glass slowly splintered and began to crack. Ziggy and Summer charged Tenaya, but the energy threw them back. They landed on the ground, stripped of their powers. Green and Yellow whips of energy flew around the blade as Tenaya struggled to keep her grasp on it. The energy grew, tearing the dome apart. Large chunks of glass rained down, piercing anything in their path. Ziggy shoved Summer out of the way and jumped, his arm getting caught by a large piece of glass. Ziggy fell to the ground, clutching his bloody arm. Summer rushed to his side, nursing his arm softly.

"AGGHH!" Tenaya called out, the blade erupting with molten energy. It flew from her hands, as a large robotic grasp clutched her from behind. It swivelled her around as she faced it's cold, steel face.

"Tenaya 7, your duties have been fulfilled. You are no longer needed." The robot, an incarnation of Venjix itself, placed it's free hand on Tenaya's head, a red beam shot between drawing energy out of Tenaya. She screamed out, her pain coarsing through the surrounding environment. Venjix tossed her body aside and stomped away from the scene. Summer and Ziggy rushed over to her. They observed her body, all the robotic attachments were gone...she was human.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun!! Well that's how I'm leaving this chapter. I liked this, it's very dramatic and I enjoyed it too! R&R**


End file.
